FOREVER ALONE
by Super Waffle
Summary: this is a story about my OC Riptide Chrysalis and her friend Princess Luna in there early years


FOREVER ALONE

Chapter one: Relics of the Past

Riptide Chrysalis

I was used to the sensation of the Changeling spell, but something felt… off. I walked down the street, trying to blend in with all of the other ponies. Of course, that's a bit difficult when you're an alicorn filly whose parents are none other than Queen Chrysalis and Star Swirl the Bearded. Even if I am part Changeling, it's still only part.

I was attempting to become a doppelganger of another filly I had seen. She was an earth pony with a light blue coat, a mint green mane, but she had no cutie mark so that made it a small bit easier.

Because I am only a filly, I cannot perform the spell very well, and it doesn't help with the fact that I am…well…different. Only full blood Changelings can perform the spell, and even then it is very difficult. On most occasions I could only create the illusion of having a different coat color or possibly another shade of red for my mane, but never the full effect.

I began to focus on the filly I was trying to replicate. I started to cast the spell. Using all of my power I lit my horn. The soft red glow of my magic began to wrap around my body.

It still felt… different. Like…like something was …new.

I could feel the spell finishing its job. I opened my eyes to reveal my new coat. The spell had worked! I was now an exact look-alike to the other filly!

I had a mint green mane with a light blue coat. My horn and wings had disappeared. I was an earth pony now!

But there was one problem to that… I need my horn to change back.

Luna

Tia had just set the sun and I had just raised the moon.

"Wow! You are really doing well with those stars tonight Luna!" Tia said. "I always love watching you work on them! You get better every night!"

"Thanks Tia! You're the best sister ever! You're my BSBFF!" I replied happily.

"Bb…sf? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Big Sister Best Friend Forever! Duh! It's obvious!" we both started laughing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes the laughter stopped and our stomachs hurt. I got up off the floor and helped Tia get up too.

"Do you want to come into town with me?" I asked. "I wish to see if other fillies would like to come to my birthday party! Mother already said I could!"

Tia looked at me tiredly. I had a feeling that it would be the same answer as always. The dreaded 'No' that always seemed to escape from her lips.

"Well…I am a bit tired," she responded. "…and I haven't gotten much sleep. So I think I will have to say no this time. I'm sorry Luna, but flying lessons are very tiring, you will know someday. Perhaps when you're a bit older." She looked at me sheepishly.

"But-but Tia! You said last time that you would come! You never are able too!" I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Luna I said I'm not coming! If you want to go then go! And don't expect anypony to answer you! It's too late into the night for any regular filly to be awake. And even if they were they wouldn't want to go to your birthday party because you asked them, they would go because of where the party is! No pony cares about us! They just want to see mom and dad!" she now had multiple tears sliding down her cheeks into her white coat.

I started running down the halls, trying to get away from Celestia. It wasn't hard though since she was not after me. I ran out into the street trying to brush off tears.

Why is it every pony who is my friend always ignores me? They never appreciate what I do!

Those where the thoughts I had rushing through my head as I galloped away from the castle.

Suddenly I rammed into another filly about my age. This filly had a light blue coat and a mint green mane. She was crying and didn't seem to notice our running into each other.

"Are you alright?! I am so sorry!" I stammered as I tried to help her up.

"Please help me." She whimpered.

"Oh… um… with what? If you would like you can come to my 10th birthday party…" I gave her an invitation.

"My-my mommy! I-I want mommy!" she had started bawling the minute I gave her the invite.

"You don't have to go if it's that much trouble. Do you want to come into the castle? My parents could help find yours."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth there was a huge explosion. I turned around to see the castle was on fire and that the west corner was nothing but smithereens. My heart skipped a beat. Seconds seemed like minutes. That was where the bed chambers where, and my family had just gone to bed.

Authors note: This is my first story I have written on here. I know this was not the best chapter but it will get much better later on! This is a miniseries about my OC Riptide Chrysalis. I have already written the other but am yet to post.


End file.
